


Only You

by cherryongie



Series: begin [2]
Category: 24K (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Kisu, Daeil is a pervert, Instagram, Kisu is shy, M/M, Plot Twist, Snapchat, Top Kim Daeil, texting au, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: @kisu.me wants to send you a message!╰☆☆ named after 24K's "Only You" ☆☆╮





	1. I’m falling, I’m falling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a new style of some sort with this story so...bear with me ok?  
> I loooove Kisu and Daeil ok???? And there isn't enough 24K fanfiction out there soooooo  
> Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT (25/02/18): the chapter titles will be lyrics from 24K's Only You 'cos why not?  
> This also takes place in the same universe as Secrets and a few other not-yet-published stories so you'll see heaps of characters from those stories mentioned or in here. 
> 
> EDIT (20/03/18): This story takes place in Yongsan-gu (Yongsan District) of Seoul in the smaller neighbourhood Yongmun-dong. The streets or addresses I use are real, but the homes, nightclubs, cafes, etc, are all fictional.
> 
> ©yehetbunnie 2018

**@** **kisu.me** _wants to send you a message!_  
sent at 9:37am

 **@** **kimdaeiil** _accepts_  
read at 9:38am

 **@kisu.me** _  
That was quick!_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_I'm bored_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Hi bored I'm Kisu_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Haha_  
_So funny_

 **@kisu.me**  
_I know I am ;)_  
_What's your name???_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Daeil_  
_And you're Kisu_  
_Right_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Wait how'd you know?? :o :O_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_You_  
_Said it before_  
_??_

 **@kisu.me**  
_I did?_    
_Oh right I did_  
_Sorry I'm forgetful!_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
I can tell -_-_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Sorry :*_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
?_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Sorry I meant :P_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Sure you did.._

 **@kisu.me**  
_Oh!_    
_Sorry Daeil I have to go!_  
_I'll message you later~_  
_Annyeong! *waves*_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Bye_  
read  at 9:39am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh sorry if the members are a little OOC, I just got into 24K and we need more fanfiction of 'em.
> 
> 24K song of the day: Bingo


	2. When I’m holding you girl

**@kisu.me**  
_Daaeeeeiillll_  
sent at 1:52am  
_Daeeeeil_  
sent at 1:54am   
_Daaaaeeeeeeeiiiiiil_  
sent at 1:56pm   
_Daeil_  
_Daeil_  
_Daeil_  
_Daeil_  
sent at 1:59am  
read at 2:00 am

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_What_  
_I'm tired_  
_It's fucking 2 am_  
_What do you want_

 **@kisu.me**  
_I just liked your recent_  
_And you're so fucking hot like_  
_I hope that doesn't sound weird_  
_But seriously_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_It does sound weird_  
_And_  
_Thanks?_  
_I guess_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Sorry but I had to get it off my chest!_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_So then_  
_Why don't you post anything?_  
_Of you anyway_  
_It's all manhwa_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Ah, well_    
_I don't like how I look sooooo_  
_Yeah_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Why not?_  
_Can I see?_

 **@kisu.me**  
_No_    
_Night_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Kisu?_    
_Oi!_  
read at 2:06am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I love 24K
> 
> 24K song of the day: Our Block


	3. I don’t need anything else

**@kimdaeiil**  
_Oi_  
sent at 11:00pm  
_Kisu_  
_Are you there_  
read at 11:45pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_Yeah why?_  
_Gasp_  
_Do you finally want to be my friend??_  
:O :O

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_??_  
_No?_  
_It's been three days jeez_  
_I got worried_  
message unsent at 11:47pm

 **@kisu.me** _  
R00d >:'(_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_I snorted_  
_Are you a child_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Yes???_  
_I'm 21???_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Wait_  
_You're 19??_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Yeeeaaaaah? :E_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
I thought you were younger than me_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Huh? How old are you?_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
17_

 **@kisu.me**  
_WOAH REALLY_  
_THAT MEANS I COULD DATE YOU_  
messageunsent at 11:50pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Huh? You just unsent a message?_

 **@kisu.me**  
_What_  
_No I didn't_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_So_  
_What about that picture_  
_That's why I messaged you_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Oh_  
_Ok_  
sending...

  
received at 11:53pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Srsly dude -_-_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Hey you wanted a pic, here's the pic! :3_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Duck_  
_**dick_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Quack_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Fuck you_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Love you_    
read at 12:00am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisu is me.


	4. Your warmth that fills me up is my everything

**@kisu.me**  
_Daaaaeeeeeeil_  
sent at 6:03pm  
read at 6:04pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
What_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Woah that's the quickest you've ever answered me!_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_What's wrong with that_  
_Idiot_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Soooooo?_  
_I feel so attached~_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Stfu_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Oh!_  
_I saw the location of one of your posts_  
_Seoul right?_  
read at 6:07pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Yeah?_  
_Well, Yongsan-gu to be exact_  
sent at 6:09pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_Ooh I'm from Yongsan-gu~ ;)_  
_What neighbourhood?_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Firstly, what's with the winky face?_  
_And two, not telling_

 **@kisu.me**   
_Awe :(_  
 _and it's everything :3_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
You're weird_

 **@kisu.me** _  
No I'm Kisu_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Are you high?_

 **@kisu.me** _  
No I'm Kisu_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
I'm going now_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Noooooo_  
_I'm sorry_  
_Come baaaaack_  
read at 6:11pm  
_Daeil_  
_I'm sorry :(_  
read at 6:15pm  
_Here_  
sending

  
received at 6:16pm  
_See ya_  
read at 6:17pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH CHOI KISU HAS TAKEN OVER MY LIFE
> 
> 24K song of the day: U R So Cute


	5. The heart fluttering feeling I got when I first saw you

Daeil almost dropped his phone in shock. The mystery guy actually sent him a photo--and  _fuck_ was he hot. Daeil pressed his finger to the photo, waiting for the option to save it to pop up. When it did, he saved it immediately.

He chewed on his light pink lips, contemplating on answering. The kid--no, he was older than Daeil--was  _very_ attractive. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't feel  _at least a little happy_  when the Instagram notification with his cute username would pop up on his screen.

 **@kisu.me**.

Well, his lips definitely  _were_ kissable. Daeil shook his head with a small sigh. He was bisexual, and until recently believed that he steered more towards women with his preferences. That is, until Kisu came along. That guy  _really_ made Daeil question his sexuality.

He slumped in his chair, a defeated sigh escaping his lips. He currently had a girlfriend--how was he supposed to break it to her that he may be having thoughts about kissing another  _guy_? He buried his face in his hands, groaning in annoyance. His phone buzzed, and his hand shot out to grab it. His small smile fell when it was only a message from his girlfriend.

_Only?_

He must be losing his marbles. He barely knew the guy, yet he wanted to talk to Kisu more than his own girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

 

♡ 546 likes  
**kimdaeiil** got dance practice with this loser @huilarious (*'∀｀*)  
**_view all 106 comments_**  
**huilarious** I'm not a loser, you jerk!  
 **jeeuunngguuk**  slay me daddy  
**cocory** you should be practicing  
**kisu.me** OoO

 

* * *

 

 **@kisu.me**  
_So_  
_You_ _dance?_  
read at 12:57pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Yeah_

 **@kisu.me**  
_That's cool!_  
_I can sing_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Can you? I can rap as well_  
_But that's more of a hobby_

 **@kisu.me**  
_So...you saw my picture?_  
read at 1:01pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Yeah_  
_You're hot_  
message unsent at 1:04pm

 **@kisu.me** _  
What'd you say???_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Oh_  
_Nothing_

 **@kisu.me**  
_You seem different_    
_You ok?_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Huh I'm fine_  
_Wdym_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Dunno_  
_It's just me I guess_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Anyway_  
_Tell me about yourself_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Wait_  
_You want to be friends?_  
_Seriously??_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Yeah_  
_I think you're cute_  
unsent at 1:10pm  
_I think you're cool_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Ooh really?_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Yep_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Well_  
_Where do I start_  
read at 1:11pm  
_I'm Choi Kisu_  
_My birthday is October 2nd_  
_I'm 19 years old_  
_I'm a Libra_  
_I'm 178 cm tall_  
_I'm 60kg_  
_I'm blood type B_  
_I'm the 'mum' friend_  
_My favourite artist is BIGBANG_  
_I love summer_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Oh wow that's a lot_  
_You're so interesting_  
_BIGBANG is great_  
_GD is hot_  
message unsent at 1:13pm  
_I don't think I needed your weight_  
_But it's nice to know that I could pick you up_  
message unsent at 1:13pm  
_And I'm taller than you_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Whaaa_    
_By how much_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Two whole cm_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Woah so tall_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
I know right?_

 **@kisu.me**  
_So what about you_  
_Facts_  
read at 1:15pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_I'm Kim Daeil_  
_18_  
_May 10_  
_Taurus_  
_179 cm_  
_AB blood type_  
_I have a tattoo_  
_I'm a bad boy_  
_I'm a dancing machine_

 **@kisu.me**  
_You sound fucking dreamy_  
message unsent at 1:16pm  
_You sound fucking awesome_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
I know I am_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Oh, my club is starting_  
_Gtg_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_See ya_  
read at 1:18pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daeil is seriously daddy af
> 
> 24K song of the day: Only You


	6. It won’t change, stay with me, always remember

 

♡ 778 likes  
**kisu.me** am I cute??? (〃ω〃)  
**_view all 362 comments_**  
**cocory** wow you finally posted smth   
**huilarious** noooooo  
**kimdaeiil** holy shit

 

* * *

 

 **@** **kisu.me**  
_Why did you comment what you did on my post?_  
sent at 2:02pm   
read at 2:04pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Wdym?_

 **@** **kisu.me**  
_You commented_    
_"holy shit"_  
_Why?_  
sent at 2:04pm  
read at 2:08pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
What's wrong with that?_

 **@** **kisu.me**  
_I dunno_  
_I just_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
What_

 **@** **kisu.me**  
_No_  
_Nothing_  
_I gotta go_  
_Bye_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Kisu_  
_I don't get it??_  
read at 2:10pm

 

* * *

 

Daeil didn't get it. He said holy shit because Kisu was  _too fucking much for his body and mind to handle._ He was  _way_ too cute for Daeil's liking. He was definitely making him question his sexuality and that wasn't a good thing.

He places his phone face down on his desk, holding a tissue to his nose, the white thin paper drenching in blood quickly.

Stupid Kisu and his stupid face and his stupid cute cheeks.

He reread his comment, over and over, and honestly found nothing wrong with it? His thoughts all turned to questions rather than statements as he tried to work out what he said wrong. He noticed Cory, and Hui, had commented on Kisu's post, too.

Did his hyung, and dongsaeng, know Kisu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah short chapter ew
> 
> 24K song of the day: Secret Love


	7. Forever ever forever ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

**@kimdaeiil**  
_Kisu_  
sent at 10:30pm  
read at 10:38pm

 _Kisu_  
_Please stop ignoring me_  
read at 10:38pm

 _Kisu_  
_I'm sorry_  
_I commented what I did because_  
_Because_  
_You're cute_  
message unsent at 10:39pm

 _It surprised me_  
_In a good way_  
read at 10:40pm

 _Please Kisu_  
_I honestly can't stand you being angry at me_  
read at 10:40pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_I'm not angry_  
sent at 10:43pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Oh_  
_You responded_  
read at 10:44pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_I deleted the post._  
_I hated my face_  
_Talking to you gave me some confidence_  
_But_  
_I don't know_  
sent at 10:47pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_It wasn't me was it_  
_Because_  
_I think you're fucking adorable ok_  
_There_  
_I said it_  
read at 10:47pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_It wasn't you_  
_Someone else said something_  
_Sorry_  
sent at 10:50pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Kisu_  
_Who said something_  
read at 10:51pm

 _Kisu please answer me_  
read at 10:51pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_Someone from my old school ok_  
_It's no big deal_  
sent at 10:52pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Yes it is. Put that post back up because you know what_

 **@kisu.me** _  
What_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_I got a ducking nosebleed because of  
how fucking cute you are_    
** _fucking_  
_Stupid autocorrect_  
read at 10:53pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_You_  
_What?_  
_You can't be serious_  
sent at 10:55pm

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
I'm dead fucking serious ok_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Daeil..._

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Let's meet up ok_  
read at 10:56pm

 **@kisu.me**  
_Wait what_  
sent at 10:57

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_You're in Yongsang-gu right?_  
_You know that cute little cafe near the train station?_  
_Cafe Ko Ko Bop?_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Yes?_  
_Wait...are you in Yongmun-dong?_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Yes. If you know my hyung, Cory, then I get  
the feeling you live in Yongmun-dong._  
_We'll meet there._  
_Nice and public_  
_Saturday at 2pm_

 **@kisu.me**  
_Wait Daeil I can't_    
read at 10:59pm

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Yes you can and you are_  
_I'm gonna squish your cute cheeks okay_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Ok_

 **@kimdaeiil** _  
Now go get some sleep ok_

 **@kisu.me** _  
Ok_

 **@kimdaeiil**  
_Night_  
read at 11:01pm

 

* * *

 

What was he thinking? Daeil threw his phone onto his bed, hand against his forehead. He really screwed this up. Well, his relationship between him and his girlfriend anyway.

He exhaled deeply, reaching across his unmade bed to grab his phone again.

 _Better get out while I still can,_ he thought to himself, biting his lip. He tapped on his girlfriend's contact number. He knew he'd be a dick for this but he didn't want to see her.

He called. It rang and she answered, out of breath. To be honest, Daeil had a suspicion that she was cheating and had been suspicious for a while.

"You're with someone, aren't you?" Daeil asked slowly. A low male voice grumbled in the background of the call.

_"Shit how'd he know?"_

That concluded it. "We're done," he said and hung up, running a hand through his almost white locks.

 

* * *

 

He waited in the quaint cafe, the bright lights and exotic colours blinding. He loved this cafe--he knew the owner and some of the workers. The food and coffee were fantastic and the cafe itself was pretty. 

Daeil toyed with his fingers, his lip tugged between his teeth. He had actually brushed his hair this morning—he even wore a shirt that wasn't black for once. A grey shirt with white patterns, and black skinny jeans was what he had chosen accompanied with black Vans.

Pretty casual. For his standards. The cup of steaming coffee he ordered was placed before him, snapping him from his thoughts. He grasped it, hastily taking a huge sip, grimacing at its bitter taste and scorching feeling as it slipped down his throat.

"You look nervous, Daeil," the man with silver hair, who placed the coffee before him, said softly. Daeil slowly looked up from his drink, staring at the worker. "You meeting a Tinder date or something?" His pink lips quirked up in a smirk, causing Daeil to chuckle softly.

"No, Tae, I'm waiting for someone who I think I might like," Daeil responded softly, biting his lower lip again. Tae tilted his head back, staring at the brightly coloured ceiling. The fluorescent lights caught in his long dangling earring, causing a bright glint that shone rainbows. 

"You'll be fine," Tae grinned, leaning on one hand against the table. "If you want, I can give you a cookie. On the house."

Daeil opened his lips to speak, but Tae already had made up his mind, turning and walking back to behind the counter.

The bell to the shop chimed, and his head automatically snapped up, hoping it was Kisu. His eyes widened in recognition at the dark haired boy who walked with uncertainty through the door. His dirt brown hair was messy across his forehead, his head hidden by a white hoodie pulled up. His sleeves were long, hanging over his wrists, F*CK U stitched in black on the white fabric. His long legs were hugged by denim jeans that had large tears in the thighs, exposing pale skin to Daeil. Black Doc Martin boots were on his feet. 

He looked scared--like he were expecting Daeil to be someone horrible. Daeil inhaled deeply, standing so he could be seen by the boy.

"Kisu," he called, waving. The boy's head snapped up, his eyes widening like saucers. He shuffled over, his head low with a dark blush staining his cheeks. Tae, behind the counter with a cookie on a plate, glanced between the two boys, sending an 'OK' sign with his fingers to Daeil, who in turn flushed slightly. 

"D-Daeil," he stuttered, sliding into the booth across from the blonde boy. 

"Wow," Daeil breathed, sitting back heavily into his seat. Kisu shrunk back, a frown etched into his light pink lips. "You're adorable."

Kisu once again snapped his head up, so fast, Daeil thought his neck was going to break.

"Wh-what?"

"And you're shy," Daeil pointed out, leaning forwards, resting his chin on his hands. Kisu placed his hands in his lap, his gaze averted.

"S-sorry I wasn't what you were expecting..." he mumbled, teeth chewing on his lower lip. Daeil sighed, reaching over and flicking the hood back, Kisu's face properly being revealed to Daeil's steady gaze. His hair stuck up in random places and was unkempt.

"Huh? You're cuter in real life than compared to your photos," Daeil boldly stated, a lazy grin on his red lips. Kisu shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. Daeil's grin slowly vanished and he exhaled loudly. "Listen, if I'm making you uncomfortable--tell me. I know I can be pretty out there and straight forwards so--"

"N-no, it's not that!" Kisu interrupted, his eyes wide. He clamped his lips together tightly, his gaze scared. "I'm just...shy...you...you're..." he stuttered, his hands wringing at each other on the tabletop, trying to find the right words. Daeil stared at them, wondering if it was too soon to take Kisu's hands in his own. "...you're a lot more attractive in person..."

Kisu flushed a dark red, hiding his face with his long sleeves. Daeil chuckled at his cute actions, reaching over and moving his arms from his face.

"Don't do that," Daeil grinned, tilting his head. "I won't be able to see your face then."

Kisu looked away, his lips pressed into a line.

"We've only known each other couple of weeks, Daeil," Kisu mumbled, moving his hands away from Daeil's.

"So?" He shrugged, resting his chin on one hand again. "And its been three weeks." He held up three fingers on his free hand, grinning. Kisu stared at him sceptically.

"I--"

"I get it, we'll hang out more before we date." Daeil leant back in his seat, hands up in a surrender motion. Kisu's cheeks darkened delightfully like a cherry and Daeil had to resist the urge to bite his cheek.

"N-no, I-I--" Kisu stuttered, hands waving in front of his face in embarrassment. Daeil laughed. Kisu really  _was_  too much for his brain capacity to handle.

"God, you're so cute," he reached forwards and pinched Kisu's cheek, like he had promised in their online conversation. "Anyways," he let go, grinning at the way Kisu rubbed at his sore cheek with his fingers, "you have any other social media?"

The older nodded. "Mm, SnapChat," he said softly. Daeil held his hand out, beckoning for Kisu's phone. The boy pulled it out from his pocket. It was a white iPhone with a black rubber case that had English swear words written all over the back. Daeil snickered at it and searched for the yellow app. He found it and searched up his name.

 **oppadaeil** added you by username!

He grinned before swiping around the phone to find Kisu's contacts. He opened it and filled it out with his phone number and details.

 **First name** Dae Il  
**Last name** Kim  
**Company** to-be-boyfriend

Daeil searched for a good picture for his contact. He found a picture of him--one he posted. "Perfect," Daeil grinned, setting it as his profile contact. "I see you've been saving my photos," Daeil winked teasingly, sliding Kisu's phone back across the table to him.

Kisu blushed again, tucking his hands away in his lap. He seemed to do that a lot--shy away and toy with his hands--and it was  _very_ easy to make him blush.

Just Daeil's type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh shy Kisu is best Kisu. 
> 
> 24K song of the day: Super Fly
> 
> EDIT (25/02/18):
> 
> I decided to change the cafe since this story takes place in the same universe as Secrets and a few other stories I am planning to write. 
> 
> Cafe Ko Ko Bop is the cafe Taehyung works at and where Jeongguk frequents in Secrets.


	8. I see you every day but you’re always pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisu gets drunk.
> 
> (edit: yeah I used a pic of Daeil with black hair...oops. He's got blonde hair in this story though.)

**@** **eommakisu**  
_Ayo wasssuuuuup_

 **@oppadaeil**  
_You seem in a better mood today_  
_First convo on sc make you happy?_  
_Also was that a quote from Kris Wu???_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
Shhh_  
_Yessss_

 **@oppadaeil** _  
??_  
_Actually_  
_Are you ok_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
Yessss im fin e_

**@oppadaeil** _  
I can barely see you!_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
yuu siad i was cuyte  
_ _am i nott cutr anyjmore???_  
_Waaahhhhh_

 **@oppadaeil** _  
Are_  
_Are you drunk?_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
Nooooiiooi_  
_jusytb a little htiiypy_  
tip;sy

 **@oppadaeil** _  
I just sighed so loud my friend glared at me_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
i wnat yiu daeil_

 **@oppadaeil** _  
Whut_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
i wannna kiss yioiu_  
_like_  
_so bad_  
_im sad_

 **@oppadaeil** _  
Where are you_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
the nnightclub_

 **@oppadaeil** _  
What nightclub_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
THE NIGHTCLUB_

 **@oppadaeil** _  
Ok ok I'll be there soon_

 **@** **eommakisu** _  
Yayyy_

 

* * *

 

Daeil stared at his phone, watching the SnapChat notifications from Kisu roll in. He sighed, running a hand through his wavy hair.

Stupid Kisu.

He barged into The Nightclub, eyes washing over the bar and dance floor, searching for Kisu. A body slumped over the bar with messy brown hair caught his eye--it was definitely Kisu. He raced over, his heart pounding. He grabbed the slim shoulder of the slumped man, his neck snapping up to look at Daeil.

"Dae- _il_ ," he whined softly, eyes wide and glazed with intoxication. He wailed and leapt onto Daeil, latching his arms tightly around his waist. "Where have you  _been?_ " He sobbed, small hiccups breaking his sentence. Daeil sighed noisily, unlatching the older boy's arms from around his waist, pushing him back by his shoulders.

Kisu pouted. His lips were full and light pink, glossy with lip gloss, his delicate pale cheeks red and wet with tears. He looked so, so vulnerable. Daeil froze, his plush lips open in an 'o' shape.

" _Fuck_ ," he growled lowly, his hormones raging. He grabbed Kisu's fine wrist, yanking him up. The slightly shorter man stumbled, colliding with Daeil's hard body.

" _Daeil_ ," he whined, his vowels stretched beyond capacity. "I don't want to  _go_." He tugged himself back, trying to pry Daeil's iron grip of his fingers around his wrist.

" _Fucking--_ " he muttered, pulling Kisu sharply back into his body, strong arms hooking under Kisu's light body and hoisting him up. He threw Kisu's body over his shoulder like a sack, his perked butt high in the air and his legs hanging down Daeil's front.

Kisu shrieked and began squirming. His small hands were balled into fists and banging against Daeil's broad back. The blonde male growled deeply, clenching his jaw.

Who knew this shy idiot would be such a child when drunk? Well, Daeil definitely would not have guessed he'd be such a fucking handful.

The younger male began to walk out, but Kisu would not have it--his long legs beginning to kick and squirm, trying to escape. Daeil's large hands gave the soft thigh beneath his hand a rough squeeze, trying to cease the movements of the older. Kisu squeaked, his fists tangling in the soft black fabric of Daeil's shirt, halting his attacks.

He was lucky Kisu was so light and that he didn't live too far from The Nightclub. Strangers walking past shot him strange looks, but Daeil ignored them, his mind trying to ignore  _how_   _fucking soft Kisu's thighs_   _were_. He grit his teeth, inhaling deeply. His fingers involuntarily dug into the twenty-one-year-old's thigh again, a strangled squeak yanking from the intoxicated boy's throat.

Fuck _, he sounds so good, too._

Kisu is going to drive him mad.

With his hormones raging, Daeil finally reached his unit. He sighed in relief, fishing for his keys in his pocket, hastily unlocking the door and hurriedly walking inside. It was dark, but he knew his way around. He navigated himself to his bedroom, completely throwing Kisu onto his bed. The older boy shrieked, his light body bouncing as he hit the soft mattress.

He stared up at Daeil from under his eyelashes, his lips pursed.

" _Daeil_ ," he whined, hands grasping at his red woollen jumper. "I don't wanna sleep in this!" He began to yank at the cloth, attempting to pull it over his head to no avail. Daeil groaned, crawling on all fours over Kisu, his large hands grabbing the soft red jumper and pulling it up. Kisu's head popped through the hole, and he stared at Daeil intensely.

His eyes were dark, his lids hooded over his eyes. His arms were still above his head, crossed at the wrists still tangled in the long sleeves of his jumper. His chest and abdomen were open to the night air now--he shivered from the cold. His light pink nipples hardened from the cold, goosebumps prickling across his pale flesh. Daeil completely froze, his dark eyes flying open. His jaw fell slack as his lustful gaze washed over the older male, drinking in the sight. His bedside lamp was on, the silver artificial light casting a soft glow over Kisu's body, emphasising his delicate pectorals and flat stomach.

The younger swallowed hard, his Adam's apple bobbing. He ran a tongue over his dry lips, his head slowly lowering until his breath mingled with the alcoholic-stained breath of Kisu. Kisu smirked dazedly, quickly darting his head up and pecking Daeil's lush lips, a giggle breaking from his light pink-coloured lips.

Daeil's mind went completely blank, all rational thinking flying out the window. He ducked his head, open mouth locking with Kisu's closed lips. The older opened his mouth for Daeil, tilting his head slightly or the side for better access.

Kisu's lips were soft and moist like wet velvet--his tongue tasting of alcohol. However Daeil could relish hints of marshmallows beyond the taste of booze. His hands ran up the older's bare torso, a loud shudder rippling through Kisu's body, a gasp escaping his mouth. It was swallowed by the younger before his expert mouth moved to Kisu's thin neck, sucking on the delicate flesh at the joint of his neck and jaw, hoping to leave a mark.

Kisu mewled, his back arching slightly and his knees bending up. His body squirmed in delight as Daeil's talented lips and tongue traced over his Adams's Apple and down to his prominent collarbones. His teeth grazed the bone, slightly digging into the tender flesh, savouring the sweet moans that fell from those sinful bruised lips. His hands ran up and along Kisu's sides, his thumbs stopping at his chest to run over the hardened pink nubs perking up on his pale chest.

The smaller male gasped, his back arching up into Daeil's, and the younger knew he had found a weak spot. He grinned devilishly, his tongue lapping at the light pink bud, taking it into his mouth and suckling on it. Kisu moaned loudly, his chest rising and falling with heavy pants. Daeil's knee settled itself between Kisu's soft thighs, his crotch rubbing against the younger's thigh with each squirm.

He moaned sinfully at the friction and Daeil growled lowly. His head dropped to rest on Kisu's heaving chest, his teeth tugging on his lower lip.

He can't do this to Kisu while he's like this. He wanted to, oh, he  _so_  badly wanted to fuck the cute fucking idiot into oblivion and relish his beautiful body and savour his sweet, sweet moans--but no, this was  _wrong._

He'll just have to deal with his problem alone.

 _Fuck_.

He pushed himself up off the older, who was slowly calming down and looking much more drowsy compared to five minutes ago. Daeil snickered, yanking the sheets out from under the light male and tossing them over his half bare body.

"Actually," he muttered to himself, walking to his drawers and fishing out a nightshirt. It was white, long-sleeved, partially transparent, and a button-down. Perfect for the drunk.

Once he had managed to slip the shirt onto a sleeping Kisu, his next concern was raised.

Where the fuck was he going to sleep?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stand corrected. Drunk and horny Kisu is best Kisu. 
> 
> EDIT (25/02/18): ok so I fixed this chapter up so Kisu actually sounds drunk. Enjoy


	9. Even when you're mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisu wakes up, Daeil takes him out.

**@cocory**  
_Oi Kisu where are you?_  
sent at 8:34am   
read at 10:37am

 **@kisu.me**  
_I dunno_  
_I'm tired_  
_And I have a headache_  
sent at 10:39am

 **@cocory**    
_Oh okay then...?_  
read at 10:40am

 

* * *

 

Kisu rubbed his head, groaning at the painful throb behind his skin.

"What the fuck happened last night?" He groaned, blinking as he stared around his unfamiliar surroundings. "And where the fuck am I?" He mused, chewing his lip. He glanced down at himself—he was sitting in a bed, dressed in a long white night shirt with buttons and long sleeves with his boxers.

The room was unfamiliar—had he been kidnapped? He panicked and threw back the cover, scrambling out of bed. The door to the ensuite of the bedroom was almost completely shut, the sound of a running shower stopping Kisu in his tracks.

The trickling of water splashing against tiles in the dead silent unit was alluring—the sound drawing Kisu in like a rope was tied around his waist, hoisting him.

Someone was in the bathroom, in the shower. Whoever's place he was at was in the shower. The door was slightly ajar, yellow light and hot steam streaming through the crack.

Kisu approached slowly, his feet silent against the carpet. He gently grasped the door-handle, lowering himself to the floor on his knees. His movements freezing as the trickled of water silenced and the glass shower door banged shut.

He gulped loudly, his hands trembling in nervousness. He gently pushed against the door, his eyes glued to the crack between the door and it's frame.

Kisu's mouth dried quickly like a desert, a gasp caught in his throat.

Daeil stood in the bathroom on the bathmat, the yellow light caressing his pale skin and dipping around his muscles, making them much more apparent in Kisu's eyes. His dark pink nipples were hardened and stood out against his gleaming white skin, the silver stud in his nipple glinting in the light. Water droplets raced each other down his naked body, his blonde hair wet and clinging to his face. A towel was grasped in his hand, wiping his marvellous body dry.

Kisu's eyes involuntarily traced the prominent ridges of muscle, watching a droplet of water run down his skin. His eyes landed on Daeil's sex—and he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from gasping out loud.

 _Fuck_ , Kisu thought to himself, glancing down at his own clothed crotch. _He's big._ He felt a little intimidated. He exhaled deeply, hand still covering his mouth.

Daeil moved from the bathmat, out of Kisu's line of sight. His soft footsteps began to approach the door. Kisu shot up from his position on the carpet, scrambling back to the bed and diving into it. He threw the sheets over his body, hiding his head under the pillow.

The bed groaned under a new weight, the mattress dipping beside Kisu's curled up body. He dug his nails into his palms nervously.

"I know you're awake, Kisu," the pillow was gently removed from hiding Kisu's face, lush lips against his ear and a breathy whisper causing the older to roll onto his back away from the younger. His lithe body bumped into a strong arm—Daeil was hovering on all fours over Kisu, his strong arms caging the shorter male in.

" _Fuck!_ " Kisu squeaked, hiding his cherry red face in his arms. Daeil chuckled, steadying himself on one arm so he could use his free hand to gently pull one of Kisu's arms away from his face.

"God, you're so _cute_ ," Daeil cooed, a shit-eating grin stretched into his lips. Kisu spluttered, his face erupting in a fiery blush up to his ears.

" _You_ —" he scolded, slapping Daeil on his muscled arm with his hand that wasn't being held by the younger's large hand. "—so disrespectful!" Daeil laughed and lowered himself so his chest pressed against Kisu's, his nose brushing against the older's.

Kisu's breath hitched, his eyes flying wide in shock. Daeil's hot breath fanned over his face—it was minty and made Kisu unconsciously lick his dark pink lips. His eyes scanned over Daeil's pale face, from his plush dark pink lips to his long and cute nose with a silver ring in the nostril to his dark eyebrows then back to his lips again.

His lips were pretty, Kisu decided.

"But you _are_ cute, Kisu." Daeil breathed, gently trailing his fingers through the older's soft brown hair, ghosting down his cheek to the gentle slope of his jawline. He suppressed a shiver, his eyes itching to look away from Daeil's pretty gaze. However, his gaze was trapped.

He settled on shying away, pushing the taller male off him. Daeil backed off, a look of hurt flashing across his handsome features. Kisu caught it, and guilt struck his heart.

"L-listen, Daeil—"

"No, I get it." Daeil cut him off, settling back on his haunches on the bed. "After last night, I wouldn't expect any less." Kisu raised his brow, sitting up and leaning back on his arms.

"I don't remember what happened last night." He said quietly, and he watched as Daeil's face burned a bright red and his plump lips formed an 'o' shape. Kisu narrowed his eyes, leaning forwards and pushing himself up onto his knees. He stared straight into Daeil's face, the younger's gaze anywhere but on Kisu. "Daeil." He growled, his arms crossing across his chest angrily. "What. _Happened?_ " He bit out through grit teeth.

"...n-nothing..." he stuttered, moving to stand up. Kisu growled and pounced, tackling Daeil. His back hit the mattress, Kisu straddling his chest, knees pinning Daeil's hands. His legs were spread apart, his crotch incredibly visible and close.

Daeil would have been _so_ turned on by this if it weren't for the fact that Kisu looked as though he were about to castrate the younger. His arms folded across his chest again, his knees either side of Daeil's body, his ass resting on Daeil's chest.

"Well?" He snarled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Daeil gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing. His eyes raked over Kisu's surreal and pretty form above him—his boxers riding up and strained against his pale thighs, his dark pink lips full and twisted into a frown, his brown hair messy and soft.

" _Fuck_ ," Daeil covered his face with his hands. Kisu once again raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Kisu questioned, his lips pursed. Daeil glanced up at him from under his lashes, arms moved slightly.

"...go to the mirror in the bathroom and look at your neck." He mumbled softly. It was almost inaudible, but Kisu heard him.

His narrowed eyes flew open wide, his hand flying to his neck as he scrambled off the younger. Daeil sat up quickly, grabbing the sheets and covering his boner with them.

Kisu dashed into the bathroom, standing in front of the mirror. He stared incredulously at his neck, a bright red blotch on his pale unblemished skin.

Kisu blushed a cherry red, his hand covering the blotch again so he didn't have to look at it.

"You..." he said softly, turning around to face into the bedroom where Daeil sat on the bed, staring back at Kisu. "...you fucking gave me a _hickey?!_ " He shouted, his face flushing with anger.

Daeil flinched, distress evident in his features. "L-listen, Kisu—"

"That's _hyung_ to you." The older snapped.

"... _h-hyung_...you were drunk." Daeil swallowed thickly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "You kissed me and began to grind against me. I got caught up in the moment." His own cheeks burned dark red as he stared at the floor. "I stopped before I could go any further, though." He added quietly.

Kisu's anger dissipated, instead being replaced with complete and utter embarrassment.

"I... _what?!_ " He shrieked, his hands covering his face. "No! I did not do any of that!" He shook his head roughly, his brown locks swishing around his face.

Daeil slowly stood off the bed, cautiously walking over to the older. He didn't want to anger the shorter man again.

"S-sorry..." he mumbled, reaching out to the older. Kisu did not make a move to step away, his eyes trained on Daeil's bare chest. He was just deadpanned, not really seeing. Daeil exhaled deeply, one arm wrapping around Kisu's narrowed waist, pulling the shorter man into his half naked body.

Kisu snapped from his stupor, gasping as he collided with Daeil's hard chest. His hands instinctively flew up to press against the older's toned chest, his pale cheeks darkening to a ripened cherry.

Daeil's other hand gently carded his fingers through Kisu's soft yet messy brown hair, his plump lips planted at the shell of the older's ear.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, his breath tickling Kisu's ear. He suppressed a shiver, burying his face into Daeil's pale chest.

"Sh-shut up..." Kisu muttered embarrassingly, his lush lips brushing ever so slightly against Daeil's bare skin. The minimal contact sent shockwaves rippling through the younger, his arm tightening its hold around the older's waist.

"Do..." Daeil swallowed thickly. Kisu pressed his open palm to Daeil's chest, fingers splaying across the pale skin.

He could feel Daeil's heavy breaths, and he could hear his heartbeat beginning to pick up pace.

"...do you..." he hesitated. The suspense of what the younger wanted to say was killing Kisu. He dug his nails gently into the younger's pectoral, causing the blonde to flinch.

"Go on." He mumbled against the skin of his chest. The soft sensation tickled Daeil, yet it scared him.

"...do you want to go out? Like to the beach?" He asked hurriedly, his words moulding together. Kisu pushed himself back, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed in irritation.

"Daeil. I didn't hear a word you said." He unhooked Daeil's arm from around his waist, licking his lips.

"I..." he stuttered again, his fingers grasping at the cloth of Kisu's night shirt at the waist, preventing him from moving away from the taller. "I said," he inhaled deeply to calm his nerves. "Do you...would you like to...go to the beach..." he said slowly, his voice slowly lowering at the end. "...with me?" It was so quiet it was almost inaudible, yet Kisu caught it.

He flushed, fingers toying with themselves in front of Daeil's chest. "S-sure, why not?" He smiled softly, his lips curling up at the corners delicately.

Daeil beamed, clearly happy with the older's answer.

"But I want to pop back by my place to grab my swimmers then," he said, his smile not leaving his face. He was flattered that Daeil wanted to go to the beach with him.

Daeil nodded and let go of the older. His chest felt cold without Kisu pressed against it.

"I'll get changed and grab the beach gear." He said, grinning childishly. "I'm excited!"

Kisu laughed softly at his cuteness.

"Alright."

 

* * *

 

The beach came into view—it's golden sand and crashing blue waves making Kisu gawk. It was a small beach in a cove, nobody was there. They'd have the beautiful beach to themselves.

Kisu raced from the car, not wanting to wait to feel the soft yet grainy sand against his bare feet.

Daeil struggled to grab the parasol, the towels and the cooler by himself, but he didn't care. He watched the older with a gentle smile as he discarded his shirt, the thin cloth flying behind him in the salty sea breeze. He dropped to the ground, rolling in the hot sand, laughing like he had not one care in the world.

The sight made Daeil's heart clench up in pure love, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

He trailed along behind Kisu, dumping all the stuff in his arms onto the sand. The grains rubbed annoyingly against his feet and clung to his shins, but he loved it.

He stuck the parasol into the sand, opening its fronds out to create shade from the burning sun.

Better make the most of summer whilst it lasts, Daeil thought to himself as he set the cooler under the shade in the sand, laying the towels out and setting his hat, sunglasses and shirt on top of it. He placed a corner of the cooler onto the towels so they wouldn't blow away.

Then he chased Kisu.

He ran across the hot sand, grains flying everywhere as he sprinted to the male splayed across the damp sand near the waves.

He skidded to a halt, bending down and hastily scooping the light male into his arms. Kisu shrieked as Daeil twirled around, arms hooked under the older's knees and behind his back. Kisu threw his arms around Daeil's neck in fear of being dropped.

Daeil laughed, running into the water with Kisu still in his arms. The icy water splashed against their bodies, causing gooseflesh to prickle across their skin.

Daeil glanced down at the beautiful man in his arms, his heart swelling. He grinned childishly and he threw the older into the salt water.

Kisu screamed in shock as his body sailed threw the air before being consumed by icy cold water. His swim shirt clung to his torso, his hair saturated and sticking to his face and neck.

He stood up, the water cascading down his drenched and cold body. Daeil was cackling loudly, a silly grin stretched into his lips.

"You're going to pay for that, you punk." Kisu grinned, his eyes taking on a scary glint. Daeil gulped nervously and began to wade away from the older, but it was hard when you were standing in waist-deep water with waves pushing against your back.

Kisu expertly weaved through the cold water, and when he was a close enough distance away from Daeil, he jumped onto the younger's back, causing him to fall into the water with a shriek and a splash.

Kisu stood back, laughing so hard his sides ached. Daeil stood up, and Kisu choked on the air he was breathing in.

He decided he liked the look of water cascading down Daeil's toned body.

The younger stood with his head down, water dribbling from his drenched blonde hair clinging to his skin.

" _Hy-u-ng_ ~" he sung mockingly, running a hand through his hair to push it back off his face.

Kisu shrieked and waded away from the younger, a laugh pulling from his lips.

 

* * *

 

After an eternity of chasing after one another in the water, splashing and dunking each other into the waves—the two finally collapsed onto their towels underneath the parasol.

They were out of breath, chests heaving as they lay together, their arms barely brushing one another's. Kisu rolled over so he faced Daeil, a small but genuine smile stretched into his pink lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I had the most amazing time." He said softly, his eyes staring straight into Daeil's.

The world around then paused, the crashing of the waves silencing, and the salty sea breeze halting. Daeil could only see his reflection in Kisu's dark brown eyes.

Daeil reached out with one hand, fingers gently brushing wet brown locks away from Kisu's dark eyes before his palm settled against his cold cheek.

He inched closer, little by little, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. His eyes quickly dipped to Kisu's plump pink lips before retaking their hold on the other's gaze.

Just as their lips were a hair's breadth away from brushing against each other, Kisu pushed Daeil back, snapping him back to reality.

Kisu's eyes avoided Daeil's gaze, rolling over so he faced away from the younger.

Daeil's heart clenched painfully, the air fleeing from his lungs.

_So this is what rejection feels like._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love Kisu. I tried to make this fluffy. Did it work?? 
> 
> I'm sure you've seen the edited versions of these chapters--now with an interaction between Daeil and Taehyung in Cafe Ko Ko Bop and stuff. 
> 
> 24K song of the day: Oasis
> 
> EDIT (20/03/18): The beach they visit is on the Han River that runs past Yongsan-gu. I don't actually know if there are beaches, so don't take my word for it. And just remember, this is fictional oof.


	10. take me away with your beautiful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daeil regrets a lot. Kisu is hiding something.

Daeil honestly felt like shit.

The silence in the car was suffocating, the awkward atmosphere strangling the two males sitting side-by-side. Kisu, who was driving, leant forwards to turn the radio up in an attempt to block out the tension.

The song playing was  _Bang Bang Bang_ by BigBang, and a small smile tugged into his pink lips. He began to softly sing along to the voices of the group, his voice gentle. The words rolled off his tongue in such a harmonious tune, Daeil's ears rejoiced at the beautiful melody.

He did recall Kisu telling him he sang.

Daeil leant his head against the car window, letting his eyes close. He could hear Kisu singing softly, and a small smile spread into his red lips.

His mind wandered.

What if Kisu had let him kiss him?

It would be different from how he kissed when whilst drunk.

Daeil envisioned himself running his fingertips down Kisu's bare arms, eyes watching as the delicate hair prickled up in delight. Then he would wrap his strong arms around the shorter boy's waist, pulling him flush against his body. Kisu would blush, his cheeks dusting in red, turning his head away and pursing his pretty pink lips.

Daeil would gently place his thumb and forefinger below Kisu's chin, tilting his jaw up to meet Daeil's fiery gaze, eyes dipping to eye those pink, pink lips. Kisu's lips would part slightly, a dark pink tongue darting out to moisten his lips, before he would glance away shyly.

Daeil would pull Kisu's lips into his, moulding together like two jigsaw pieces. He would prod his tongue against Kisu's soft lips, feeling them tremble like wet petals, before parting to give him access.

"Daeil."

He opened his eyes again, now frowning. His little world had vanished, leaving him feeling cold and empty. He glanced to Kisu, who was staring at him expectantly.

"Hm?" Daeil hummed, his gaze not meeting the elder's. Kisu rolled his eyes, his lips tugged tight. 

"We're at your place." Kisu gestured forwards, and Daeil sighed.

"This is my car though,"

"I'm not walking home," Kisu snapped, running a hand through his brown hair. The corner of Daeil's lip curled in irritation.

"But it's  _my car_." He argued, and Kisu exhaled deeply and irritably.

" _Fine._ " He growled, roughly opened the door, twisting and hopping out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Daeil glared, twisting and unbuckling his seatbelt. He threw open the door and stepped outside. He shut it, much more calmly then Kisu did, and walked around to the back of the car where Kisu was getting his clothes.

"How did I ever find you appealing?" Daeil muttered, watching in amusement as Kisu's eyes widened in shock, before narrowing dangerously.

"I don't know either." Kisu snarled, slipping his joggers onto his feet and shoving his clothes into a bag. "I'm leaving. Don't bother texting me again."

With that, he stormed off down the street.

Daeil watched his retreating figure until he was out of sight. He growled in anger and slammed the back of the car door shut.

"Fuck."

 

* * *

 

 **kisu.me**  
Cory  
I need to see you  
Please

 **cocory**  
I'm with my troupe right now  
Why? What's wrong?

 **kisu.me**  
Just stuff  
Can I come see you? Something happened   
yesterday and I want to talk to you about it...  
I'm sure your group can survive   
without you for ten minutes

 **cocory**  
Okay sure

 

* * *

 

Kisu inhaled deeply, standing in front of the door to the studio in which Cory resided in. Well, he didn't live there, but he could. He spent all his time there. He didn't dance—he just produced the music they danced to and took care of the funds. He wasn't the leader, but he just owned the studio and...looked after the members like family.

Kisu had only met two of the members, Jinhong and Hui. The group was called 24K and had twenty members. From what Cory has told Kisu, they were a very talented bunch of males ranging from fifteen to twenty-one years old.

He inhaled deeply, again, and raised his knuckles to the door. Again, he hesitated, before knocking on the door.

The muffled chatter inside silenced, and a Kisu felt his heart rate increase tenfold.

The door opened, and there stood Hui. Kisu exhaled shakily and smiled.

"Hey, Hui," he greeted shyly, cheeks pink. Hui beamed and opened the door wider.

"Here to see Cory-hyung?" He asked, and Kisu nodded. "He's in the back," Huis stepped aside, allowing Kisu to enter.

Once inside, he stopped, however.

Sitting on the wooden floor, legs split, back arched, skin-tight black shirt clinging to pale skin—was Daeil. Kisu felt his mouth go dry as a desert, as his eyes raked over Daeil's lean muscles pressing to the thin fabric.

He swallowed thickly, averting his gaze just as Daeil's head raised. He could feel the younger male's gaze bearing holes into his body, his skin prickling over with gooseflesh. He stood, frozen like a statue, barely daring to breathe. His chest was tight, and he felt his palms dampen with sweat.

"Kisu, I told you to come by later."

Kisu flinched, spinning to face Cory, who had just entered the dance studio.

"I...I needed to see you now..." Kisu stuttered shyly, feeling twenty pairs of eyes staring at him. He glanced at the boys who were all staring at him like he was a foreigner. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and he ducked his head.

Cory sensed his discomfort and grabbed his arm, dragging the younger male away to the back room. "God you're a pain," he muttered to himself. Kisu glanced back over his shoulder warily to see Daeil watching him with hooded eyes. Kisu felt his heart beat even faster, and he honestly felt like he was going to pass out from the anxiety.

They entered Cory's office that sat behind one of the mirrors (it's a two-way mirror) and Cory took a seat behind the desk in the corner. Kisu remained standing, stiffly looking out the window into the studio where the members started to finish up their stretches. His gaze fell on Daeil who stood and stretched his arms above his head.

He wasn't going to deny that Daeil was incredibly hot.

 

* * *

 

Daeil glanced over to the door where Kisu had disappeared through, lips pursed in thought. So, his hunch was correct—Kisu and Cory are affiliated. What he didn't get was why the older male had a bruise on his cheek. It was poorly covered with makeup, but it was mostly concealed.

A nudge on the shoulder broke Daeil from his trance, snapping his head to look at Jeunguk who sat beside him with a thin eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Daeil, you're really dazed, you good?" He asked, tilting his head. Daeil rolled his eyes, walking over to the wall to the stereo, plugging his phone into it with the AUX chord. "You seemed really...enamoured with the guy that walked in before."

Daeil froze, looking back at his friend with wide eyes. "Huh? Enamoured? As if." He played it off, snorting humourlessly as he turned back to choosing a song on his phone. He was trying to find the song that the troupe had been rehearsing for the dance competition coming up.

Jeunguk snickered, walking over with his arms folded. "Daeil, you stared at him as if you wanted to eat him. He may be a guy, but I know your type."

Daeil choked, "Uk! That's not funny!" He hissed, cheeks burning red. "I didn't look at Kisu that way."

"Ah, so the cute guy has a name." Jeunguk smirked, triumphant. Daeil opened and closed his mouth, no sounds emitting from his throat. "So, what's he like?" Jeunguk sat on the polished wooden floor beside his friend. "He's pretty cute." He grinned.

Daeil huffed. "He's cute alright, but he's a real pain in the ass."

"Oh? How so?" Jeunguk asked, inquisitive. Daeil sighed softly, placing his phone down on the floor beside him.

"I took him out to the beach yesterday in my car, and I went to kiss him at the beach..." he hesitated, "...but he pushed me away." He exhaled slowly, leaning against the wall, looking at Jeunguk through the corners of his eyes. Jeunguk frowned. "He drove us back to my place then expected me to let him use my car to drive home. I said no, of course, and he got angry and I said something I shouldn't have." He groaned loudly. "But He was in the wrong first for getting angry at me for no reason!"

Jeunguk nodded in agreement. "He shouldn't have gotten mad at you like that." He said.

The door to Cory's office clicked as it swung open, and Kisu stormed out. But rather than looking angry like Daeil first thought, he looked more panicked than anything. Daeil scrambled to his feet, watching as Cory snatched Kisu's wrist in his hand.

"Kisu! Stop running away from this! You need to—"

Kisu interrupted, twisting around to face the older male. "—need to what? Just let go of me!" He twisted his hand from Cory's grip, storming out of the studio. Daeil just stared, mouth agape. The tone of Kisu's voice was a scared one, threatening to crack.

"Cory-hyung? What's wrong with Kisu-hyung?" Hui asked, voice quiet. Daeil looked over at the Chinese boy, confused. He knew Kisu as well?

Cory seemed to brush Hui's question off, sighing irritably. "It's fine, don't worry. Just get back to rehearsal."

"Is it about Kyungil?" Hui asked, tone low.

Cory stiffened, and Daeil frowned, looking between the two.

Who was Kyungil, and why was Kisu so panicked after talking to Cory?

And why did Kisu have a bruise on his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this was shit but hey I needed to update it. I'm gonna try to update this again in the next week. So enjoy this shitty chapter.   
> \- Kenny


End file.
